


Coffee Machine

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: When A Linear, One Plot Story Isn't Enough [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Cute Kids, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Plopping the box on the kitchen side, Julian grabbed his box cutter and sliced it open to see exactly what it was. Mason must have decided to come in at the exact moment Julian revealed what was in the parcel because the older man heard a soft gasp behind him."What... What is that?..."





	Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Julian and Duke belong to gaysketchingkid (Instagram)/ZolaTheBat (Archive Of Our Own)

Julian was disturbed from protectively watching Mason in the garden, drawing a small finch which had come to search around for a food source, by the sudden explosion of excited barks from Duke. He noticed that the bright blue eyed lad in his garden jumped too, pencil striking a huge slash across his page. Even though Mason looked dismayed at the streak and the disappearance of the bird, he still looked cute. However, Julian wanted him to smile again. That was even cuter.

But first, to see what had excited the German Shepard.

"Duke, stop barking."

Julian didn't shout. He had no need to. The dog quietened down, allowing Julian to hear the knock at the door. Answering it, the ginger haired man was surprised to find a delivery guy and a large box.

"I have the parcel you ordered around two weeks ago, Mr Valentine."

Too stunned by the box on his doorstep, Julian didn't answer straight away.

"I didn't order anything..."

"Well, I have this address and the company has a record of the payment from your card, so maybe someone got it as a surprise for you. Either way, sign here please."

A PDA was thrust towards him with the stylus balanced on the screen. Even though he didn't want to, Julian gave his signature and accepted the heavy box from the delivery guy. Luckily, he was used to carrying boxes with some weight to them due to his job. Being a truck driver and taking many exotic beasts, mainly dragons or other highly sought after reptiles, meant that eventually you're going to handle somewhat heavy boxes.

Plopping the box on the kitchen side, Julian grabbed his box cutter and sliced it open to see exactly what it was. Mason must have decided to come in at the exact moment Julian revealed what was in the parcel because the older man heard a soft gasp behind him.

"What... What is that?..."

Brown hair slipped into his peripheral vision as the lad sidled closer to observe the unwrapped object. Taking his gray-blue eyes from the simple black and red design to glance down at the curious look on Mason's face, Julian almost wished he hadn't. Whenever Mason felt safe, his expressions were always so - and he doesn't mean to sound like a pervert or something when he thinks this - cute and kissable. Alas, Mason probably wouldn't appriciate suddenly having his lips affectionately caressed. Hell, he barely even allowed physical contact, always scared that the touch will hurt.

No, if ever Julian would be able to kiss Mason, it would have to be on the younger lad's terms. And his terms only. Not like Julian would ever _ever_ do anything to emotionally or physically hurt Mason.

But back to the matter at hand, before he turned as red as the object's patterning.

"That is a coffee machine."

Mason looked at him now, blue eyes mostly hidden behind his fringe, able to see Julian without Julian seeing him. A natural one-way mirror Mason had perfected.

"Why do... you... need one?..."

"I don't. Someone must have bought it as a surprise. Did you?"

He immediately got a shake of the head.

"I wouldn't... Not without... your... say..."

Julian nodded, turning his head again to consider the silent machine in front of him, missing the way Mason's eyes glanced down from where his eyes had been to watch him move his mouth thoughtfully.

"Do you think the kids got it?"

"They're... Not here..."

"Either way, I now have a machine I don't really know what to do with."

Even though annoyed at this sudden intrusion, Julian didn't raise his voice or let his body get tense. Mason was right next to him and either of those actions would scare him immensely, maybe even enough to stop appearing during the night or being in his bed in the morning.

Taking a breath and letting it slide out through his nose, Julian picked up the coffee machine and moved it somewhere it would fit, happy with his choice of placement. If he decided to keep it, at least it wouldn't look too out of place in his kitchen.

"You won't... shout... at them, will... you?"

Mason asked quietly, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve, nervous but not yet putting his nails onto his wrist.

"No, I won't. I'll just ask them if they bought it and if they tell the truth, I'll even make them a hot chocolate. In the end, I value their honesty more than a simple machine."

The lad just nodded, silent and thankfully not messing with his sleeve anymore. Just rubbing it back into a smooth ring again.

\---

When the kids returned home from school that day, they froze when the first thing they saw was Julian with a stern, but not angry, expression on his face.

"I have something to ask the both of you and I want the truth. But first, can you go and change into something more comfortable and bring down your homework folders, if you have some homework to do?"

The pair nodded and ran up the stairs. Julian watched them and hoped he hadn't scared them with his stern attitude.

He sat in the kitchen and called the two as they passed the kitchen door, watching them both notice the coffee machine and flush with guilt.

"Did you buy this?"

Luka was the first to speak, spilling out his words so fast Julian had to calm the anxious boy down before he spoke any further.

"We didn't mean too, Julian! I promise! It looked cool and I didn't realise I'd bought it until your phone buzzed with an email about the buy."

"I deleted the email, because we were scared of what you'd do if you found out..."

Meghan finished, face red with shame and guilt. Both of them were upset about their accident. Some insensitive people would say they were exaggerating for pity, but Julian knew otherwise. When you lived where the three had previously lived, any accident could easily turn to violence on either them or their guardian, Mason.

From what Julian could infer, from both the kids' smaller amount of bruises and Mason's every damaged body, their older brother took the blame more times than not.

Two sets of arms wrapped around him as the two nearly wailed that they were sorry, shivering with barely held back tears. Julian gently held them back and whispered that he wasn't mad with them, but also that they shouldn't go on market sites without his permission again.

To end the night on a high note, Julian made a supreme hot chocolate for the two young kids, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles and mini marshmallows included. At least the machine would come in handy.


End file.
